Galactus
Players Centre Forward: Caliente Rollovo on match 6 and Kiki for match 10 Forwards: Kiki on match 6 and Caliente Rollovo for match 10 - Hugo Gonzales Defenders: Ricky Cavalier - Footy Spice - Syrio Romas Goalkeeper: Ikea Quesadillas Description Matches Season 3 league matches 6 and 10. Strategy General Strategy ;How the team works: :Forwards- Caliente Rollovo has a trigger that gives 2 rerolls whenever a player rolls a 1. The other 2 players have a zonal alarm and a reversal on a pair. :The alarm and reversal are triggered from Hugo Gonzales 5's most of the time. Kiki has 3 rerolls from a +bonus roll. The AI will try to roll a 1 with Kiki so it triggers a storage of rerolls whilst using up its free ones... This racks up a big bonus over time. :The defenders are quite easy. They do not have as much reroll synergy since Footy Spice gives 2 rerolls on a 3. The +1 to the opponents team is on a triple so beware that. (insert additional strategy for missing player here) :The goalkeeper has a 1/3 chance of rolling a 10 and a +2 bonus reroll in its dice. ;Player Choice Advice :Game start: Keep on your team a feint or a zonal alarm trigger to remove kiki's buff. That can be their biggest scorer (AI don't lose time for rerolling) :On the offensive: If you can trigger a through pass, that is quite optimal as it saves time (only matters if you want a 3 star victory). If you are not worried about stars, focus on the feint taking strategy above. :On the opponent defensive line: There is a moment where they can trigger a -1 to your team (the third player isn't on my player options using version 1.1.3). Apart from that, they usually only roll dice and keep what they have. Average roll 15 +/- 4 . An optimal roll to ensure a win is the opponent rolling (in order) 4, 4, 3 for a total of 11 and nothing particularly harmful to you. Once again, a quick feint on your -1 or just through pass will solve this. :Goalkeeper: Find a roller that can handle a 10. On match 10 of the league, that 10 turns up A LOT. :YOUR defensive line: Same as offensive. :My example team is BEFORE I won season 3 tournament 2. After you win the 20 million, buy Kiki] and Jean Terrible Example Player Choices Team 1 This team is surprisingly cheap, but the clearance (and zonal alarm) will trigger many times. ;Forwards: :Ray Breeze :Caliente Rollovo <-- goal kicker. Although he is an IAP, the 2 rerolls can be used to give the AI a reroll if he rolls a 10. :Terry Handry or Neo Ballcop as they have synergy with the above 2. ;Defenders: :Bryan Nelson :Earnest Mulligan :Steve Jeopardy(the last 2 can be replaced with Dryin' Legs and (your preference) keep another reroll or add another special power of your choice e.g.: Latent Paines) ;Goalkeeper: :I never bought a new goalkeeper until I beat perfecta and bought Ikea Quesadillas for myself. Team 2 ;This section is if you are trying for a 3 star victory The main concern with earning 3 stars against galactus is the time. Below are 2 pointers to take note of and the team I used to win. :1) If you do not gain control of the ball in 2 rerolls, abandon and start over. :2) If you do not score a goal in the first 10 minutes, abandon and start over. ;I used the following setup and Galactus never reached the goalie: :Forwards- Caliente Rollovo, Ray Breeze and Kiki as goalkicker :Defenders- Footy Spice, Jean Terrible, and Rob Zomby :Goalkeeper- Willie the Kid if you are poor or Ikea Quesadillas if you have the credits. Category:Teams